Huntik little Dante
by Fierysun
Summary: Au where dante is a little kid living and adopted by metz just some little father/son like one shots
1. Chapter 1

**This is an au where dante was really talented as a kid and metz adopted his because after he took him as an apprentice he didn't want to give him up**

 **So this is family fluff where metz is like a father to dante in more ways then 1**

 **Also dante is 4 in this because I'm the author and I can do that**

A pair of small feet were coming down the hall towards the kitchen where the sounds of cooking were taking place it was a little boy about 4 years old. He had red-brown hair, amber eyes and fair skin. He was wearing a yellow t-shirt over a blue long sleeve and blue jeans

In the kitchen a tall man with black hair, dark eyes and fair skin. He was wearing a blue shirt and black jeans was standing at the counter cutting fruit for the pairs breakfast

"Good morning Dante" the man said with a smile

"Good morning metz" Dante said grinning "are we going. Anywhere taday cause I wanna watch a movie can we?"

"Ummm let's see" said metz taking out his phone "well I have to call Guganhime later but that's not until late after lunch so I think we can fit in a movie tonight but we need to go shopping because I haven't gone to get any food since my last mission

"But wasn't that a week ago?" Dante asked unsure

"Yes that's why we need to go out so after we eat well do that ok. Please hand me the apples?" Metz asked

"Ok! Bubblelift" he shouted while aiming his hand toward the bag

A small bubble appeared around the bad levitating it towards the waiting metz

"What have I told you about using spells for unnecessary tasks?" Metz asked Dante

"Well you said I should practice whenever I can when nobody outside the foundation is around" the little boy cried defensively

"Yes but using it pointlessly..."Metz trailed off

"Wastes energy that may be needed to defend yourself later" Dante finished defeated

"Good boy not breakfast is ready let's eat" Metz smiled

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

*at the store*

When the pair got to the store metz picked up Dante and put him in the child seat and as the kid loved riding in or on things he happily complied

"All right we need to get everything on this list You hold this and read it off as we go ok?" Metz asked he always tried to get dante to read as much as possible even though he was just starting to learn

"Ummm ok" said dante unsure

"Don't worry you'll do fine. Now what's the first item?" Metz asked even though he knew exactly what it was

"Ummm chi ken?" Dante sounded out

"Chicken good"

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

*back home*

"Ok that went well and you did very well Dante" Metz praised the little boy "now let's put these away and decide what to have for lunch"

"Ok!" Dante said happy he had done well

 **So this was just a little something I came up with I have a few more idea so depending on how this story does I might do more but that depends on you all and your feedback but it's a one shot for now**

 **REVIEW**

 **Constructive criticism appreciated but flames will be given to Kiel for his own amusement**

 **Signing off**

 **F.S.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This one shot takes place at some point after the first one but don't think these are in order it's just how this happened**

 **Writing how little kids speak is hard and someone correct my spelling of Guganhime's name please**

 **Answers to reviews**

 **Emyy250: thanks I don't know if I'll do one with lok it depends but that is definitely an idea so I just might**

 **Carter Casterwill: thanks a lot I gave your flames to Kiel he gave me a weird look but then got a creepy grin on his face and left hope nobody got hurt and I'll be looking out for your story**

 **Enjoy the next chapter**

"Dante!"

Guganhime opened the door to Metz's house to hear a loud yell at the younger member of the house

"Guganhime grab im'!" He heard a few seconds before a little boy clothed in just pajama pants started to run by

He reacted to the yell just in time to get a hold on the 4 year old

"Trader!" Dante yelled at his capture as his adopted father got to them and caught up and caught his breath

"Now, now what's going on here?"Guganhime questioned once Metz caught his breath

"This little rascal keeps trying to get out of taking a bath regardless of what he was doing" Metz said clearly annoyed

"I don't wanna!" Shouted the little boy who Guganhime just noticed was covered in something

"Metz what is he covered in?" Guganhime asked

"Oh we were making pudding, he wanted it, I was fine with it so why not, needless to say we messed up and it got a little out of hand" Metz explained

"Oh ok, Dante why don't you want to get cleaned up?" He asked the boy he was still holding all he got was a mumbled response

"Use your words Dante" Metz reprimanded

"Because it's boring" Dante said cranky

"Sorry, someone's a little cranky today" Metz said referring to his son

Guganhime didn't tell anyone but he could tell that these to already thought of each other as father and son they just haven't said it yet (a/n: remember this it May be important in another one shot hehehehe)

"Is that all?"Guganhime asked surprised "well I know how to fix that!"

"How?" Metz and Dante asked at the same time

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

*Later*

"I can't believe it." Metz said stunned as he watched his son playing in the water with a toy duck and boat, the tub filled with bubbles from where he and Guganhime were standing in the bathroom doorway

"Relax Metz, kids just need something to do while cleaning up. I have several little cousins who I see at holidays, so I guess I picked up a few things." Guganhime told the slightly younger man

"Yeah, I guess so" Metz said not really listening instead watching Dante have fun with a small smile

"Metz" Guganhime said to get his attention "I came to tell you that we found an interesting disturbance in America you need to check out"

"Dante's not going to like that, you know how he feels about my missions" Metz said worried

"Actually that's the best part," Guganhime said smiling "the aria is in a place where it would be odd not to have a kid with you so as long as you and he act like father and son he'll help you blend in"

"Wow really?" Metz asked surprised "Dante would love that, where is this place anyway?"

"An amusement park in Florida in America run by Disney"(a/n: all disclaimers are on my profile) Guganhime said

By this point Dante had heard them talking about a mission and had been watching

"Your goin' away again?" Dante asked sadly looking at Metz

"Actually buddy how would you like to come help?" Metz asked with a smile

The only response he got was an excited yell and some more splashing

 **Ok don't expect updates every day as I have no schedule and will write these as I feel like and come up with them**

 **REVIEW**

 **signing off**

 **F.S.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, I know two in one day but see authors note at the end for why**

 **This is a sickfic as it was just too cute to pass up (let's see how many people realize what I did in another chapter)**

 **Response to reviews**

 **IreneRays: thanks I might make ones for the other characters except Harrison and Den(why do people keep putting it as Dan even this website has it listed wrong) as too little is known about their past, the others I might not sure yet thought**

 **Carter Casterwill: that's kinda your own fault you gave him the flames and I have the review to prove it (I'm showing Sophie that if she comes after me)**

 **With no further delay onto the story**

Metz was getting everything ready for breakfast as he always did for him and Dante while thinking about the last few days

Today was Saturday but on Thursday Dante started acting strange he was mad almost the whole day. Metz just chalked it up to the kid not sleeping well the night before and shrugged it off. However yesterday Dante was still cranky but also seemed overtired which he shouldn't have been

Metz heard the pitter-patter of small feet signaling Dante was coming and snapping him out of his trance but they seemed slow this morning

"Morning Dante" Metz said without looking away from his cooking until he felt a small wight on his leg

"Dante?" Metz asked concerned turning to look at the boy who just nuzzled his leg in response

Metz looked at the boy carefully for a moment after pulling him away and kneeling to see him better noting his too pale color bright red cheeks and unfocused eyes, before laying a hand on the boys for head to take his temperature

"Dante you're burning up!" Metz said quietly while still managing to sound alarmed

Metz gathered the small child in his arms one arm holding his up by supporting him under his rear and the other pressed lightly against his back when he heard Dante mumble something into his shoulder

"Daddy I don't feel good" Dante said against Metz' shoulder

On the outside, one would think that Metz was just worried, whispering soothingly into his sons ear but inside he was also in addition extremely happy because that was the first time Dante had ever called him that

"Hey try to turn and face me buddy?" Metz gently asked

When Dante turned his head he was met with the thermometer by his mouth which he took without complaint

In truth Dante had woke up two days before feeling awful but Metz had almost non-stop meetings and he wanted Metz with him so he decided to pretend he was alright until today when Metz wasn't busy

When the thermometer beeped Metz looked at it worried

"101.3°F!" He exclaimed quietly **(a/n: I'm American sry others but this is the system I know)**

Dante just turned back into his father's shoulder

"Daddy my tummy hurts " He moaned

"Shhhh buddy it's ok, let's get you to bed come on" Metz said and carries Dante back to his room

 **Ok first, do I continue this yes or no. Second, I posted 2 in one day because I don't think I'll post over Thanksgiving as its just too crazy**

 **Tell me what you think**

 **REVIEW**

 **F.S.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Daddy Daddy Daddy Daddy please please please can we can we?" Dante pleaded for the tenth time in as many minutes

"Dante I told you we can get ice cream AFTER dinner not before" said Metz exasperated "and puppy eyes are not going to make that any sooner"

"Aww" Dante groaned

He and Metz had been at the huntik library doing research on a titan that the foundation had been trying to capture for a while for most of the day it was now 3'o'clock and Dante had run out of things to do an hour ago and satisfied his boardum by terrorizing Metz

"Dante why don't you find something you'd like reading" Clease said

"I'm no good" Dante said sadly

"Oh come on I'm sure your fine come" Clease said smiling then leaving the room with Dante following

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

*later*

"So Dante what did you learn from Clease" Dante said in the pizza place the pair had settled on for dinner

"He showed me a lot about the titans! He showed me some of the sizes and powers on the holotombs and even showed me pictures of some of them!" He said grinning

"Well I'll tell you what if your really good next time we go to the library and let me get my work done I'll show you a titan in real life how's that sound" Metz said slyly

"Yeah!" Dante yelled excited about the opportunity

"All right then let's go get that ice cream" Metz smiled

 **So what do you guys think I couldn't get the picture of little Dante driving Metz nuts out of my head and this happened**

 **Tell me what you think**

 **REVIEW**

 **F.S**.


	5. Chapter 5

**So this is a continuation of chapter 2**

 **Responses**

 **Sara Nero: hence the exact reason for writing this**

 **Carter Casterwill: awww thanks**

 **See the end for more notes**

"ok dante do you remember what we're doing" Metz asked as he and Dante were getting ready to leave the hotel. They had arrived in Florida the day before and were getting ready to leave for the park

"Yup! Watch out for the amulet while still making sure not to stick out too much!" the four year old happily exclaimed

"alright let's go" Metz said smiling

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

*at the park*

"ok Dante where should we start?" Metz asked not really sure

"water park! water park!" the four year old chanted

"ok ok let's change first though" Metz agreed leading Dante in that direction

ABCD*hi I'm a mini time skip*WXYZ

Metz brought Dante to one of the pools to attempt to teach him to swim but the kid kept trying to get to the kids play area so after several minutes of unsuccessfully trying to teach the boy Metz let Dante to play

While Metz was standing by the edge with some of the parents he saw dante begin to play with a little dark haired girl with pigtails

"which ones yours?" a man standing next to Metz asked

"he's the little copper haired boy over there, yours?" Metz asked

"none actually I'm a caretaker of an orphanage in venice Italy, I'm here with a few of the little ones as a treat, one being the little girl your son is playing with" he responded

"ahh" Metz said the pair falling back into silence

"daddy!" Dante called running over " can you hold this I keep droppin it?"

"ok?" Metz replied confused, he was almost positive Dante wasn't carrying anything when he went up there "give it here" taking the object

"thanks" Dante said taking off again

Metz looked down to see what Dante had handed his only to see the exact amulet they were after 'that's why he was so insistent on coming over here' he thought to himself, smiling 'that's my boy'

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

*later back at the hotel*

"great job Dante I'm very proud of you, you managed to easily get the amulet without alerting anyone, you did amazing. Did you have fun?" Metz asked smiling

"yeah I saw the thing when we got to the water park and figure sayin that would be bad so I insisted, and it worked plus that girl was really nice she said her name was Zhalia" Dante replied happily

"I'm glad you had fun Dante, goodnight" Metz replied turning off the light

"good night daddy" Dante said tiredly

 **Ok so the reason I stopped posting for a while first I lost the ones I had written due to my phone dying and I couldn't remember what I wrote this is close though and then...well college nuff said sorry hope you like it**

 **Also fun little camio from Zhalia**

 **Signing off**

 **F.S.**


End file.
